


Day 20: Your Own Kink

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Massage, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Norway begrudgingly wears a skirt for Denmark.





	

“I want to fuck you in a skirt,” Denmark stated, kneeling on the ground in front of Norway.

“No.”

“Please? It’ll be hot!”

“No.”

* * *

 

Norway looked at himself in the mirror. “How did it end up like this?” He mumbled, running his fingers over the fabric of the plaid skirt with lace trimming. “Stupid Dane.” Lukas tied the small bow around his collar. “Why would he want me in his?”

“Norge! Are you done?”

Norway rolled his eyes, but left the bathroom. Denmark was lounging on the bed, already naked. “This is stupid.”

“You look hot, Babe!”

Norway fought the urge to punch his boyfriend at the heinous pet name. “What do I get if I play along?”

“A good fuck?”

“Is there a real man here then?” Norway looked at Denmark disinterest written across his features.

“Good joke.” Denmark got up from the bed, and made his way to where Norway was standing. He ran his fingers down Norway’s sides, before pushing the skirt up slightly, resting his hands-on Norway’s butt. “You didn’t wear the panties.” Denmark pouted.

“I will not let myself be dragged into your silly games, Dane.”

Denmark tugged on the hem of the skirt. “Who are you lying to more? Me, or yourself?”

“You are truly insufferable.”

“You love it.”

“In your dreams.” Norway pushed Denmark away lightly. “Now, kindly take your filthy hands off my arse.”

“How am I supposed to fuck you if I can’t touch you?”

“I thought we’d established you’re not the person who is going to be fucking me in this attire?”

Denmark backed Norway into a corner, his hands caging the stoic Norwegian. “And I thought we’d established I was.” He lent down, running his tongue over the Norwegian’s neck. “I will make you scream my name.”

“And if I said no?”

“Which you won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“You put the outfit on, didn’t you?”

“That’s not giving my consent though.”

“You know I wouldn’t do anything you don’t want, Norge. If you really don’t want this, go get changed, we can watch a film instead!” Denmark grinned, stepping backwards away from Norway.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want it.”

Denmark smirked. “Good. I’m going to bend you over that desk.” He pointed to a desk in the far corner. “And fuck you till you’re screaming my name.”

“No, you’re not. Bed or nothing, Dane.”

“I can make do with that.”

“Then lie down.” Norway pushed past him, sauntering to the bedside table where he pulled out a condom and some lube.

“That skirt really suits you, Norgie.”

“I know.” He turned back to face him. “Didn’t I say get on the bed? As the one in the girl’s clothing, you’re doing as I say tonight.”

Denmark scrambled onto the bed, sitting back against the headboard, his cock standing proud.

“You’re hard,” Norway stated, crawling over Denmark’s body.

“I couldn’t help it. You look so fucking sexy.”

Norway’s cheeks flared, pink dotting over the paleness. “Yes, well, you look stupid. Stupid grin. Stupid dopey face.” Denmark pouted. “But I love you.” Lukas leant down, kissing Denmark for the first time that evening. “And I wouldn’t change that dopey face or stupid grin.”

“Oh, Nor!”

“Oh, Nor!” Lukas mimicked, spreading the cold liquid over his fingers, warming it up before smirking at the man underneath him. “I bet you really want to touch me.”

“Always.” Denmark reached out, his fingers almost brushing Lukas’ semi-hard cock, just to be pushed away.

“But you can’t touch me. Nor can you touch yourself. You’re going to watch me stretch myself out, and you’re going to enjoy it.”

Denmark nodded eagerly, laying his hands by his side. He watched in shocked awe as Norway inserted the first finger, then seconds later the second, only wincing slightly. He pushed back on his fingers, moaning quietly under his breath, never one to be loud in bed. He had barely put the third finger in when he pulled them out and positioned himself over Denmark’s leaking erection.

“Wait! Condom,” Mathias said, reaching beside him.

“No. I need this now,” Lukas replied, slamming himself down on Denmark’s cock. Denmark half screamed, his hands flying to rest on Lukas’ thighs.

“Fuck, Lukas!”

“That’s exactly what you’re doing.” He bounced roughly, using Denmark’s shoulders as leverage. “Does the skirt excite you, Mathias?” Denmark nodded, his throat closing around any words he tried to form. Mathias loved the way the lace of the skirt brushed against his skin, and the way the skirt moved with each bounce of the Norwegian. “Touch me, Dane.”

And touch him Denmark did. He wrapped his fist around Norway’s cock, pumping it hard and fast, the way Norway liked it. Norway moaned, thrusting himself down harder, enjoying the feeling of being so full, the burn of the stretch still prominent, mixing pain and pleasure. Denmark fingered his free hand into the skirt fabric, bunching it up to get a better look at Norway’s flushed erection, glistening with pre-cum.

Norway came first with a loud cry, his nails digging harshly into Denmark’s shoulder, Denmark cumming seconds later, the feel of Norway tightening around him too much. Norway sighed loudly, pulling himself off Denmark and sitting beside him, his lower back hurting slightly.

“That was good,” Norway said, taking off his shirt and shifting to lie on his stomach. “Give me a massage now.”

“Sure thing.” Mathias kissed Lukas’ cheek. “Let me just go wet a towel and clean you up.” Lukas hummed non-committedly, resting his head on his folded arms. Denmark returned minutes later, a damp towel in hand. He ran the towel over Norway’ sensitive hole, and over his thighs, before discarding it in the washing basket.

“Jeg elsker dig, Lukas.”

“You too.”

Mathias kissed over Lukas’ spine, hands digging deep into the tense muscle. Lukas loved Mathias’ massages, his large hands worked wonders in getting stiff muscles out and relaxing him. Lukas moaned quietly, his hands fisting into the pillow. “Harder.” He demanded, shifting slightly.

“I know you like it hard, Norgie.”

“Absolutely. Harder. Dig your fingers deeper. Yes. Like that.”

“What is happening?!” Denmark shot off Norway, falling off the bed and landing in a painful heap.

“Little brother,” Norway greeted, not moving to hide his exposed arse, skirt having ridden up as Denmark straddled him. “Can we help you?”

“Oh God!” He covered his eyes, turning on his heel and running out of the room.

“I think we may have traumatized him,” Denmark said, getting up from the floor. “I’ll get dressed and see what he wanted.”

“Coffee. I want coffee.”

“I’ll bring you coffee.”

“Thanks.”


End file.
